Dibship Rising
"Dibship Rising" is the 2nd segment in the 3rd episode of the second season of Invader Zim. It first premiered on December 21, 2003 in Australia. In the United States, it was first released as part of the Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD on October 12, 2004 and it made its TV debut on Nicktoons on July 15, 2006. Plot Summary Dib is still determined to fix Tak's Ship, but ever since Zim re-activated the ship's AI, Tak's downloaded personality program, repairing it has become difficult. Using a broken light pole, Dib fends off the ship's attacks, and temporarily shuts it down. While the modified Spittle Runner is under control, Dib replaces Tak's personality with a copy of his own consciousness. It seems like Dib finally has the spaceship he always dreamed of, but unfortunately, the new programming works a little too well: now Tak's ship thinks it actually is Dib, and that the real Dib is a fake sent by Zim. During the night, the Dibship destroys Dib's alarm clock and goes to Skool in place of the real Dib, even altering its configuration and color to resemble the human boy. After seeing the Dibship, Zim recognized it as Tak's own and therefore Irken technology. Zim takes control of it, before using the ship to trick Dib and kidnap him. Zim, who is riding on top of it the whole time, commands the ship to dump the real Dib into the City Cesspool. On the way there, Dib and Zim continually try to convince the ship to listen to them, but the alien maintains control for most of the trip. Right before Dib falls to his stinky, watery grave, the ship remembers that it has Dib's personality and gets rid of Zim. However, the ship also realizes that Dib has "horrible knowledge" and erases his personality from its programming as he doesn't like the life Dib has. Trivia *This episode appears on the Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD and the Invader Zim Season 2 DVD set. *This episode never aired in the United States until July 2006. It has aired in other countries earlier though, such as Australia in December of 2003. *This is so far the only episode in which Gaz tried to destroy the Earth. *It's unclear why the Professor would make such an exaggerated lie. *This episode is the only onscreen time when Gaz becomes mad at her father. *There are two references from previous episodes: the first is when Dibship says to Zim that he's already tried to make a fake Dib. This is a reference to "Future Dib". The other is when Dib says to Dibship how he saved a bus full of kids from a walnut-eating moose and was given a painful wedgie, a reference to "A Room with a Moose." *This is one of the three episodes that Tak is involved in, though she never physically appears. The other is "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars". *Interestingly, Zim didn't recognize Tak's ship at first since he thought it was Dib. *GIR acts like a squirrel in a scene of the episode when he ate an acorn while Zim is rampaging through the city on Tak's ship. Coincidentally, he did something similar in the very first episode, "The Nightmare Begins". *Dib mentioned to the Dibship a swarm of alien ghost bee babies. This may have been meant to serve as potential foreshadowing to the unmade episode "Beefus Megabombus", as it also involves bees. *It's implied that Dib is quite self-loathing in this episode, as the Dibship "couldn't live" with Dib's memories. Cuts & Changes *The title of this episode was originally just Dib Ship. Things You Might Have Missed *In the scene when Dib wakes up late because of his broken alarm clock, he is seen very briefly without his glasses. Then, when he jolts around, his glasses are back on his face. *According to the park's sign, the place is named "Hurt Park". *When the ship was going past a large window while running on a roof, the man inside the building was hugging a stuffed pink bunny. *Toward the end, when the Dibship's "memories" are flashing before its eyes, it mentions Zim coming to Earth; however Dib himself can be seen saying the line as well. This could be because he is remembering along the Dibship. *When GIR is fishing in the city's cesspool, his nose is shaped like a human nose; this is probably a coloring error, since it merely needed to be colored in black. The only other time this has happened was in "Gaz, Taster of Pork". Animation Errors *Dib's nose disappears twice in this episode right before he agrees to explain everything to the ship, and right before he says his next line after that. *When it shows Tak's face on her ship's computer, her eyes appear to be pink instead of purple. *When Zim is riding on the back of Tak's ship, his leggings appear pink and striped rather than their usual solid black. * Before Dib and Gaz eat dinner, Membrane says "Do you love me?" repeatedly and there's two buttons in front of the screen. One says "Yes" on the left, the other button says "No" on the right, but, when Dib presses "Yes", the buttons are switched. *As Dib falls to the cesspool, he has three fingers on each hand and remains like this through the entire episode. The only humans with three fingers are Keef and Moofy. Concept artwork File:Alexovich_Robots_dibship.jpg|Dib/Tak's ship. File:Alexovich_Peeps_towtruck.jpg‎|Tow Truck Driver See also *Dibship Rising (Transcript) *Dibship Rising Screenshots References es:El nacimiento de la nave Dib Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Screenshots